


The Dangers of Open Coms

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Challenge Response, Fall Fandom Free For All, M/M, Outing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-28
Updated: 2008-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-08 18:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Made for Ionaonie for the <i>Fall Fandom Free-For-All</i> with the prompt "John and Rodney accidently out themselves -- or at least they think they've accidently outed themselves. Naturally no-one is surprised and find it amusing that John and Rodney are so bothered by it".</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dangers of Open Coms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ionaonie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ionaonie/gifts).



John leaned back in his chair, stretching out his legs and arms, and took a moment to look out his office window. He was catching up on some overdue paperwork before their next mission, but he decided that a few minutes of watching the sun bouncing off Atlantis's many towers couldn't hurt. Ronon had offered him a combat session, but there was a good possibility that he would have to run for his life on this mission, so he decided to wait until then to get his bruises.

It was _supposed_ to be a simple recon mission - scoping out a mining planet in hopes of gaining new trading partners. However, experience in the Pegasus Galaxy, particularly with Lucius and the Genii, had proven to John that no "simple trade negotiations" could happen without bloodshed. At least for his team.

"Colonel Sheppard?" Colonel Carter's voice suddenly broke John's train of thought.

He quickly tapped his earpiece before replying, "Yes, Sir?"

"Have you seen Rodney anywhere? Keller says he didn't show up for his pre-mission check-up."

John quickly thought about Rodney's agenda for the day. "No, I haven't seen him yet. Have you tried his office? Or the mess? I know he was going to grab some snacks for the mission before we left."

"Yes, Colonel, we've checked both places," Jennifer Keller's concerned voice replied. "Not to mention his quarters, Zelenka's office, and the physics lab."

A sudden thought occurred to John, and he became fairly certain he knew exactly where Rodney was. However, it wasn't a thought he could share with the good doctor, so he opted for a joke instead. "Well, if he isn't in any of those places, then my only suggestion is to check Teyla's training room. Maybe he finally took her up on her offer of a stick lesson." He couldn't keep the amusement out of his voice - didn't even try - and he heard both women chuckling in response.

"Yeah, that'd be a fricken' miracle," Carter replied.

John laughed too, though he knew it wasn't entirely fair. After all, Rodney had gone to his one required stick lesson - complaining the whole time about getting blisters - and had then forced John to accompany him to the infirmary, carrying his precious laptop.

John was reaching to turn off his comlink when Rodney burst into his office. "Aha! I knew I'd find you hiding in here!" Rodney declared.

"Gee, finding me working in my office, what a shocker." John folded his arms across his chest and smirked.

"You know what I mean," Rodney huffed, waving his hand. "Ronon offered you a fight this morning, so I knew I'd find you hiding in your office."

John just smiled his sweetest smile at his partner. "Well, I couldn't afford to get blisters on my hands before the mission, you know."

As Rodney sputtered indignantly, John heard a low giggle over his com, reminding him of the Colonel's call. "Speaking of which," John continued, tilting his head towards his com, "Doctor Keller and the Colonel are looking for you. It seems you missed your pre-mission check-up this morning."

"Well maybe if someone hadn't wanted a quickie at three AM I wouldn't have slept through the alarm!" Rodney spat, completely missing the gesture.

John felt a humiliated blush spread across his cheeks and he resisted the urge to hurt himself - or Rodney. Maybe the others hadn't heard - maybe their coms hadn't picked up on Rodney's comment from across the room. He heard a soft snort from Sam and allowed his head to fall to his desk with a 'thunk.'

No such luck.

"Be that as it may, Rodney," Keller said, and John could tell from the look on Rodney's face that he could now hear the Doctor too, "you still need to get checked out before the mission." Her tone of voice was business as usual, but John still felt dread building in his gut.

Rodney finally raised his hand to his earpiece and tapped it on. "Right, I'll see you in a few minutes, Doc," he said, voice faint.

"Good. Colonel, remember, you've got the last time slot today, so I'll see you right before lunch."

"Right, Doc," John replied, heartily wishing for an Ancient device that could erase memories- or at the very least, rewind the last hour of time.

"Great."

John heard the soft click of Keller's com going dead. Rodney opened his mouth, probably to start sputtering accusations or demanding explanations, but John held up his hand in warning. Hoping his voice didn't sound as shaky as he thought it would, he said, "Was that all you needed, Colonel?"

What little color had been left in Rodney's face drained away instantly and he practically collapsed into the chair by John's desk.

"Nope, that was mostly it," she said, and John could hear the hint of laughter still in her voice. "Though there was something else I wanted to tell you. I'm sorry I forgot to mention it a few days ago when Major Lorne informed me, but better late than never, right?"

John's mouth went dry, but he couldn't for the life of him think of anything he had done to Lorne in the last week's time. "Right," John decided to reply.

Sam chuckled warmly. "Happy anniversary, gentlemen."


End file.
